Smile
by MelancholicVirus
Summary: She is very abnormal because she's plainly stupid (even though she's one year older than me), very cheerful (that creeped me out) and she loves to smile even though she's dying.


Since… writer's block is not awesome.

* * *

**_Smile_**

'_Since she was the first human to smile at her worst condition.'_

* * *

"_I'm taking your soul…" I said, raised my head then looked at her she was somewhat shocked but recovered when she smiled. _

"_Ah, really?" she said cheerfully._

"_Aren't you afraid?"_

"_Afraid of what?"_

"_Dying…"_

"_Dying?… Why should I be afraid? It's normal… that's what mom said." She said looking at the window beside her._

* * *

In a small hospital in Hokkaido I would always roam around and start poking room to room. Every day is normal; you could see fragile humans cry in the hospital bed, cry and asking themselves same questions day by day. 'Why am I like this? I want to be normal like other people.' Humans are plainly stupid, dying is normal to them, right? Every day, I would send ten or more people there. As far as I can remember humans can live for eternity when they die… life after death or so what they call it.

I continued to walk; it's not a big deal since dying humans can only see me. By the way, I'm a 'shi no akuma' that sends human soul in the center of hell and heaven. Here on earth I take a form of a fourteen year old blonde boy with a pair of crystal blue eyes. It's because it was my age when I died, in the world. We, shi no akuma, are chose wisely as the older akuma said. They say that we must feel blessed to have another life on earth but for me it's quite a stuck up. It's because, we are entirely reborned again. We don't have memories in the past.

Anyway,

I stopped and felt a strong presence of a dying human; I looked up and saw the room number '303' and under it was the patient's name. Kagamine Rin. She's probably an old woman.

I heard loud footsteps coming near; it was a teal haired girl, who is living for 17 years holding a plastic bag and a leek, a leek I tell you. "Rin-chan! I'm here~" she shouted while opening the door. I slowly peeked at the door. It left me shocked. There was a blonde teen ager sitting on the hospital bed, probably her age is fifteen. Her lifespan? It's only a few days.

"Ah, Miku-nee." She looked at the teal haired girl. When she was about to look away our eyes met. I froze…

"Miku-nee, did you bring someone?" she looked at the girl; that was my chance to hide at the wall while taking a small peek at the window.

"Eh, no… why did you ask?" the girl shook her head then looked back at the door. The blonde girl also looked at the door then sighed, "I must be hallucinating."

"Ayway, Luka gave this sushi and Meiko gave this orange juice." The teal girl said while showing what's inside the plastic bag.

"Wahhhh!~~ Say thanks to them okay?!" she cheerfully says while hugging the teal girl. I was completely dumb struck due to the fact that she is so lively even she has an illness.

"RIINN-CHAN! Don't talk too much, it will be bad for you! Anyway, sure, but I have to leave now… Kaito is waiting for me!" the teal girl quickly left when she placed the plastic bag at the table. When the teal girl was out of sight, I entered the room. The blondie observed me head to toe.

"Umm… pardon me for asking but who are you?" she asked.

"I'm—"

I wasn't able to finish me sentence when she cut in.

"I'm Kagamine Rin! Nice too meet you… who are you again?"

Insert pissed off face.

"That's why let people finish their introduction." I said with a pissed tone.

She shyly laughed and hid under the white blanket "Oh, sorry… so… continue your introduction."

"I'm Len..." I said gesturing a bow.

"Only 'Len'?" she suspiciously asked; I gave a small nod. "Yeah, only 'Len'."

"Okay, Len-san. What are you doing here? Also, you were the guy that was hiding from that wall, riiiggghhht?" she asked suspiciously with a cheeky tone and for longing the word right.

"Sort of."

"Okay! Anyway, tell me more about yourself!"

"There's nothing interesting about my personal background." I plainly said while sitting on a fluffy couch near the table, I crossed my legs then relaxed myself.

"Hm, really…? Well for me living is really fun!" she said playing with her fingers while giving a calm smile.

"Really?" I asked, looking at her with a serious look. "…Then what about dying?" I added looking away.

"Dying? … I still can't answer that." she smiled.

I stopped… I heard footsteps coming to this room; it's far but it can be heard because the hospital is small and then the sound echoes.

"I'm taking my leave… I'll see you in sometimes…" when I stood up I heard a clank, I looked down, and there I saw Rin tugging my shirt.

"P-promise me you'll come back!" extending her small hands she showed her pinky finger. I only sighed then reach out my pinky…

"Promise…"

I slowly walked out, placing my hands inside my pocket; I started to float in the air. Hmm… I guess. I'll come back after all. When I reached the roof top, I rested myself in a nice spot.

"Len!" a small spark of emerald green light showed. It's was Gachapoid.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Why did you make a promise to a human? Did you forget about being involved or hanging too much with a human may cost…" I cut in before he could say the last word. "I know… so don't remind me." I heard him sigh… but didn't say any other word.

"_Len… you're a shinigami. We don't pity humans, we only take their souls and bring them to 'the center' so stop your childish non-sense and flee away."_

I continued to stare at the clouds. Hmm… pity, ne?

I looked beyond the window; she had her usual smile while talking to a blue haired guy holding two ice creams, a brunette haired girl that was holding a bottle of beer and two teal haired guys nibbling some leeks, what's with these leek freaks?

I waited until each of them slowly bid goodbye and left. She sighed then rested herself in the white clothed bed; slowly, she closed her eyes. That was my chance to enter…

I slowly sneaked to her window. I sat there and grabbed a book to kill time. Time passed and I didn't notice it was already night. I looked out and saw the moon, shining calmly. I slowly closed my eyes letting the cold breeze touch my pale face.

"L..Len…" I nearly jumped out when she called out.

"What?" I looked at her, she was sitting while rubbing her eyes. I continued reading but my attention was still with her.

"Were you waiting for me?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied with a monotone.

Silence entered. I was still reading my book when I stole a glance at her, she was staring at the white wall that she was facing.

"Len…" she called out.

"Hm?"

"Is dying really a bad thing?" I stopped reading, looked at her she shook her head "… w-well… Miku-nee said it was bad, same as Kaito-nee and Meiko-nee."

"It depends on the person." I plainly said closing my book.

"For me dying is a good thing!" This girl is really a weirdo. This was my first time having an encounter with a human being that isn't afraid of dying.

"Are you a sadist or what?!"

She only laughed "Hahaha~ No, I'm not."

"Then why are you saying that dying is a good thing?"

"If I die, I could sing forever! No limits and no boundaries, nothing at all!"

"You could always sing when you still live."

"That's the itsy bitsy problem; I'm not allowed to sing."

"Huh? Why? Oh maybe you have an ear breaking voice that could destroy a building in a second!" teased her then flicked her nose; she covered it and moaned in pain. "It hurts, Len! You're a bad boy, treat me with respect since I'm older than you!" she said in a motherly way.

"Then sing,"

"W-what?"

"You like singing, right? Go ahead… sing with all your heart."

"B-but… I can't… it will affect my throat… and… mom will be angry."

"Throat cancer, right?"

She looked at me with a questioned face.

"How did you know?"

"Sources… and little bit of observation."

"You're a stalker, right?"

"No, I'm not."

"Okay,"

"Wait, were going off topic. Back to singing…"

"Okay?"

I cleared my throat, "So let me hear you voice…"

"Len," she looked at me with a serious look.

"No, even though you're older than me I'm still older when it's form the brains."

She only sighed then nodded, "Just a chorus…" I only nodded in return. She slowly inhaled then exhaled.

"I want you to hold me tight  
And reassure me every night  
Make me believe that no matter what they say, we're in love, baby  
Kiss me in the dark  
Like we could never come apart  
Intoxicated by you, I am consumed, wanna drown in this fantasy"

I froze and wasn't able to recover until she snapped her fingers at me. She asked how was her singing, "That was amazing." I said. That made her face glow crimson red. So this is how humans react when they are praised, huh?

"I loved that song," she weakly said.

"Oh, it must be dear for you…"

"Yeah, since it's my boyfriend's song, sadly I don't remember him anymore."

"Oh… what? Wait, boyfriend? How that possible, did you get amnesia?"

"No, my friends told me…"

"What a nice prank they pulled off. It even made you believe it."

"I don't think so… even mom told me about him. What's even weird, she can't even remember him."

It made me think for a second.

"What time is it?" She asked out of the blue. I pointed the hanging clock on the wall. "Oh, this late already?" she sighed then looked at me, "You should go home Len… your mom is probably worried." Added then smiled; I only nodded. I gave a smile in return then, prepared myself to jump out of the window. "Len!" I heard her scream.

* * *

_**Rin's short Point of view**_

_He only gave a smile that made me feel a 'Thump, Thump' sound in my heart. What was that?_

_He stood up then jumped at the window. I was shocked, terribly shocked. I quickly jumped out of my bed even though my body is weak I walked, no, more like I crawled to the window. When I reached the window, I didn't see anything… only the moon with an unusual moving yellow star beside it._

'_Just what are you… Len?'_

* * *

So my cover is probably blown, eh? I shouldn't show myself anymore, I guess. I was still staring at the hospital… with my hands on my pocket.

"Len,"

"Ah, Haku-san… why are you here?"

"It's about her lifespan…" taking out a small pocket watch she looked at me, "… it will end the day after tomorrow."

"Okay," I said in a monotone I turned around then bid goodbye to Haku.

_ .Dug._

I stopped clenched my heart.

"What was that?" I asked myself. I paused for a couple of seconds then left.

Few days pass, I would only observed Rin getting some injections and some tubes on her fragile body. That must hurt. I would always say when I would see humans taking injections and pills. Why did they make humans fragile things?

After that session, her friends would come and jump to her and worriedly ask about her condition. She would just smile, smile like she isn't dying. How could she do that?

When the night reached its peak, the full moon appeared in the sky and shone brightly. I went to the hospital to check on her. Like the usual, I would sneak in her window.

I looked at her closely. She's cute. I have to admit it but she's cute. Too bad, her existence will be lost for good. Well, she had a short golden hair that would spill through her shoulders and four pairs of white clip and a big white bow on top of her head.

"L-len…"

"Yes?" she slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh, it's really you." She said then gave a little smile at me.

She sat firmly then looked at me suspiciously. "What?" I asked her.

"_What_ are you?"

I tilted my head, "Since there's no point of hiding it… I'm a demon," as I plainly said.

"Ah, as I've though…" she played with her fingers. A long silence occurred. "L-len…" she broke the silence by calling my name. "Yes?"

"So what's the purpose for you to be here?" she asked quietly.

"I'm taking your soul…" I said, raised my head then looked at her she was somewhat shocked but recovered when she smiled.

"Ah, really?" she said cheerfully.

"Aren't you afraid?"

"Afraid of what?"

"Dying…"

"Dying?… Why should I be afraid? It's normal… that's what mom said." She said looking at the window beside her.

"Isn't your mom afraid?"

"I don't know."

"Huh? Why?"

"She would always smile in front of me. She never shows any negative expressions and words towards me." She paused but still wearing a faint smile "…she wouldn't cry in front of me." She added.

"I wonder what it would feel to have a mom…" I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing," I assured.

"Len… what's your job as a demon, by the way."

"I take your soul to the place where we, shi no akuma, call the center between heaven and hell." I said weakly.

"Ah, so to put it in a simple way… you send them to their death?"

"Yeah,"

"Hm, your job sounds cool, in my opinion." She said in amusement.

"…"

"Ne, what do you do to send them there, it's not like your saying 'abra cadabra' and then POOF! They go to the center!"

"Gomen, but I can't tell you further information about what's going to happen when you die, it's kinda forbidden…" I said in a low tone; she just 'aww'ed.

"Oh, really?"

I only nodded as a reply. She quietly hid under her white blanket. I was about to go out when she tugged my shirt. "What now?" I asked.

"L-len… Please stay with me," she slowly says. I sighed then nodded as reply. I went close the chair beside her and slept with ease. Hm, this is the first time I felt warm hands touch mine.

"Oyasumi," she weakly said while drowsing off.

I wish this time wouldn't end…

But I knew it wouldn't…

* * *

"_Hurry! Call the nurses!" _a middle aged man yelled.

I heard a huffing and puffing sound, the voice seemed familiar.

"_Doctor! The patient has problems on breathing!" _a middle aged woman said in panic.

"_What?!"_

"_It seems that her throat cancer has worsened and some of its bacteria traveled through her lungs!"_

"_Quickly! Prepare the operation materials!"_

* * *

It was so noisy that I woke up in my deep slumber… When I opened my eyes, a girl resting on the bed was panting and moaning in pain while some doctors and nurses were surrounding her. It's her… It was Rin, as I've thought.

I only froze; she looked at me gently but still wore her smile as she slowly mouthed "Arigatou, Len-san…"

_How? How could she manage smile like that?_

* * *

_I used to tell myself that humans are fragile…. Like roses, once they bloom beautifully but the next day they rot and die._

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was holding a string… I was also guided by an old lampshade. This red string I'm probably holding was a bridge. "…w-what…" a small weak voice behind me said.

"…" I continued to walk without saying a thing.

"Len, is that you?"

I didn't reply. Since, it's forbidden.

"Ne, what's with this blindfold and with this rope tied in my wrist?"

"…"

"Len!~ I know you there! Didn't you say that you'll take my soul and bring me there?!"

"…"

A long silence entered.

"Len," she said with a calm voice, "… thank you for your time…" she sniffled, "… thank you… thank you for being at my side…"

"… You're the best boyfriend in my life Len…" she broke down in tears.

I dull images and fragments for treasured memories slowly appeared in my mind…

* * *

"_Lenny! Hora, the fish is so cute!" a blonde girl pointed the gold fish, she smiled happily._

"_Say 'ahhh', shota!" she creepily grinned while holding the spoon. I snorted._

"_Len~"_

* * *

I sapped out, looked at her "Stop it Rin!" I said then hugged her tightly; tightly that I never wanted to let her go.

"… Len… why did you leave me behind…" she asked between her sobs.

"Gomen," I broke the hug the kissed her in her soft lips in a split second then held the string. "What are you doing?" she asked curiously since there was a blind fold in her eyes.

"Sayonara," I mumbled then cut the string.

* * *

"_Look! Doctor, the patient is moving!"_

"_Doctor! It's a miracle! The patient is still alive!"_

* * *

Few years have passed, I'm still alive and kicking. I could still recall the time when I woke up and some nurses and doctors would swarm in my room and congratulated me about the miracle I had.

Now, I was at Miku and Kaito's wedding reception. Hmm… I wonder when I can get mine too. I would even imagine, me walking in to the altar with a certain man that I would cherish forever. Aw, that would be great.

"Ne, Rinny~" Miku jumped at me.

"Ah, what is it?"

"Neee~~ Got some suitors?"

"None as usual, I'm a NBSB, remember?"

"Awts, but you're pretty cute!"

"Miku…"

"Okay okay! Anyway! How's your relationship with Rei-kun?"

"For million times Miku; he's only a friend nothing more!"

"Hmph! Your heart is stupid for not loving anyone! Oh my gosh, don't tell me… you're a lesbian?!"

I wacked her head.

"Of course not! I'm straight. It's just, I don't feel right. It seemed I loved someone before."

"Impossible! You didn't even have a boyfriend since you were fourteen or even had a crush!"

"Blah, blah, blah! I know, okay?!" she only laughed then got back to the visitors who came by and greet the newlyweds.

Hm, the reception of the party seemed pretty good. It's in the middle of the forest (I kid you not). I walked and walked and walked until I reached a familiar place. It the hospital I got admitted to.

I felt great when I was cured in my worst nightmare but somehow there's something missing. A fragment of memory that I treasured but in one second it was gone, and I couldn't even remember it, even everyone.

A strong gush of wind blew my hat off and went to a near tree. I ran there to catch up with my hat. After that, when I got it and I was about to leave a small voice entered my ears…

"_Arigatou," _

I looked back and saw nothing. "Who was that?" I questioned myself.

* * *

_Shi no akuma- The demon of death. Shi is to 'death', no is to 'the' and akuma is to 'demon'._

_Anyway, this one shot is loosely based on Kagamine Rin's 'sigh'. I don't know why though. It's just I feel like it was somewhat related to the story. Ah, one reason! Because of Rin's long hair! XD_

_Again, I failed the tragedy point… Ugh, I hate myself for that. ;A; *sobs in the corner*_

_Ah, if you want to comment or give your opinion from the story, feel free to review._


End file.
